25
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Veinticinco años; un cuarto de siglo. La misma cantidad de años que anhele la muerte; aunque decir que cada uno de esos años lo desee es mucho, ya que mínimo cinco años ni era consciente de mi existencia. Aquí estoy, contemplando el llamado del fin de mi vida, el cual extrañamente tiene la imagen de un hombre albino.
1. El primero

• 25 •

El _primero_

•

no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se jactan de ser bellas, o de siquiera ser simpáticas; meditando a profundidad, soy mas una chica simple, y es normal que escuche me describan de esta forma, y aun mas común que yo me defina así.

no soy ni muy alta ni muy baja, mi cabello no es la sensación y nunca nadie me ha dicho un halago mas allá de: te lo has cortado, te va el peinado

Las curvas que conforman mi cuerpo no son ni inexistentes ni voluminosas; mi tez es pálida y en ocasiones el frió me da una tonalidad lechosa, algo que me agrada de mi genética; el color de mis ojos es de ese porcentaje mínimo de la población mundial, verdes.

uno de mis conflictos es que cuando llego a asistir con mis amigos a algún bar y decido ir a los haceos, comúnmente me topo con mujeres de una belleza tan deslumbrante que colocarme en el lavabo mas próximo al suyo; donde retocan su maquillaje y su peinado, me hace sentir tan infantil y fuera de lugar, que lo único que alcanzo a hacer es huir lo mas pronto posible, evitando a como de lugar mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, y sobre todo, mirarlas a ellas por una segunda vez antes de retirarme

durante toda mi vida me he dedicado a pasar desapercibida, a ser una chica invisible, una mas del montón de mujeres sosas; no busco ser reconocida en la calle, no quiero dejar huella en alguien; solo deseo poder concluir esta vida lo antes posible para poder desprenderme de esta realidad en la cual estoy atrapada por el mero hecho de nacer

descargo todo el aire que he contenido durante un par de minutos en un ruidoso suspiro, decido levantar la mirada para encontrarme con el vagón del metro abarrotado de gente, que se empuja y se mira feo con una constancia que me asquea; el fuerte olor a sudor y un sin fin de comida combinada me marea y me hace querer huir a toda prisa a la salida para dejar este horrible ambiente atrás

maldigo el día de ayer en el que mi bicicleta se jodió y me obligo a usar el subterráneo

el sonido que anuncia que las puertas están por cerrarse me taladra muy dentro de la cabeza, y no puedo evitar pensar ¿porque?, si la raza humana ha sido inteligente por siglos, y esa inteligencia a logrado hasta crear otras inteligencias, artificiales, pero inteligencias, ¿porque llegamos a esto como el día a día de un ser humano?

y una vez mas las ganas de huir me cuesen los pies, y miro con anhelo las ventanas del vagón, esperando ansiosa arribar a la estación próxima la cual afortunadamente es mi bajada; y en cuanto llegamos desaparezco veloz del anden para salir al aire, que si no es puro, al menos es mas libre y menos pesado que dentro del subterráneo

contemplo la ciudad; el cielo, y me permito disfrutar esa brisa que se cuela hacia el metro, que roza mis cabellos color plata, artificial.

cada paso que doy me pesa horrores, y deseo; como cada día, morir, me pregunto cuando ocurrirá, y paso el transcurso a casa fantaseando con las tantas posibilidades de muerte que se pueden presentar; por mi cabeza pasa como película una escena, donde me coloco los cascos y cruzo la calle a toda velocidad, montada en mi bicicleta negra, sin siquiera fijarme en el semáforo o la venida de algún carro, lo cual provoca mi fatídico final, dejando mi cuerpo inerte y sin vida sobre el asfalto, dejando pendiente el pago de la luz y el alimento de mi gato, dejando atrás a todas esas personas que me conocieron y me definieron como solo ellos quisieron

pero cruzo la calle a pie, sin cascos y con el siga para el peatón, adelante visualizo mi edificio, y suspiro

recuerdo aquel manga que tanto me gusta, donde el protagonista en tan solo el primer capitulo ya ha muerto; que suerte, pienso.

pero soy cobarde como para atreverme a recrear su escena, porque aun cuando desee morir, no me atrevo a suicidarme; prefiero cederle la responsabilidad a alguien mas, un conductor distraído, un peatón enojado, un mal servicio eléctrico, una mala medicación o diagnostico medico, etc.

con pesar y fastidio rebusco en mi bolso hasta sentir el frió metal de mis llaves, escucho a través de la puerta del departamento que rento a mi gato maullar; y solo en ese momento me arrepiento de todos mis pensamientos suicidas, porque aquel gatito me ha dado mucha alegría y abandonarlo así, no dejarle verme mas, no podría

quizá por eso sigo aquí, entrando con una sonrisa y aventando mis cosas a donde sea para tomar entre mis manos a mi gato negro, que me mira con amor y ronronea pegado a mi oído; le acaricio cariñosa mientras le recito cada palabra de amor que conozco, con una pizca de boberia a la hora de hablarle y decirle que somos la una de la otra

le doy un poco de carne antes de desvestirme frente al espejo de mi habitación, me deshago de la liga que sostenía mi cabello en una coleta alta y lo dejo caer sobre mi espalda; lo miro, esperando se vea mas largo que ayer, para recibir la cachetada de la realidad en la cara; sigue igual

me enfundo en una playera ligera color gris y unos vaqueros azul claro, comienzo a prender mis aparatos electrónicos para una tarde de limpieza con música

me dedico a recordar todo lo que en el trabajo he leído, y aun cuando lo he leído en el trabajo, no tiene nada que ver con el; las palabras de Huxley revolotean en mi mente, yendo y viniendo con un montón de recuerdos

me he convencido a mi misma que si me dedico a aprender cada mes un filósofo diferente podré encontrar la respuesta que durante mis largos veinticuatro he buscando

¿quien soy? ¿a donde voy? ¿a que he venido?

la tarde de aquel jueves se me va volando, y me pregunto porque desde ese momento no lo había notado; que llevaba toda mi vida siendo la protagonista de un _programa_ que un amaba, y que me vigilaba con constancia

si me hubieran dicho en el subterráneo aquella noche donde cumpliría veinticinco moriría

me habría reído en su cara, porque aun cuando siempre lo había deseado, aquel deseo, me parecía irreal a mis veinticuatro.

•


	2. El segundo

• 25 •

El _segundo_

 _•_

me quiero morir

cuando el colchón toca mi espalda y la cobija color verde, tan suave, me abrazo, pienso; ¿porque no me he muerto?

había sido muy inconsciente en mi vida, me había salido a dar paseos de madrugada al igual que había huido de casa a muy temprana edad, me arriesgue una vez ir a casa de un desconocido y me había metido en repetidas ocasiones a lugares de muy mala reputación saliendo ilesa y casi puedo recordar la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro cuando logre librarme de todo

quizá ese era el motivo por el cual había llegado a la descabellada conclusión de ser inmune al peligro o al daño, o simplemente gozaba de una extremada buena suerte, aunque en aquel momento dudaba mucho de ambas

una vez mas siento aquel fuerte dolor en la cabeza; durante todo el día lo había sentido y era consiente de el, me repetía una y otra vez, es el hambre, y cuando comí y persistió, me decía, es el calor, es la falta de sueño, es el golpe que me di con mi casillero; hasta pensé aquella tontería de que podría ser la coleta que llevé durante el día en el transporte publico

pero después de un par de horas en mi casa me di cuenta que aumentaba el dolor, que me hacia gritar de frustración el no poder controlar el palpitar en mi cabeza

con fastidio y la mirada cubierta de amarillo; efecto que provocaba la luz del atardecer que se cuela por la ventada de mi habitación, me zambuti dentro de la boca dos pastillas mas de ibuprofeno, ibuprofeno de ochocientos miligramos; había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había ingerido ya, cada que me palpitaba la cabeza me comía una mas

cuando sentir a mi gato negro subir hasta mi pecho y mirarme fijamente con el par de ojos verde que tiene me llego a la mente aquella frase que de niña escuche de algún anciano en la calle; los gatos se colocan en tu pecho, justo enfrente de tu rostro para así poder robarte el alma, succionarla de tu boca

me reí entre dientes, porque quizá aquello lo había visto en una película vieja, malisima y mal dirigida; levante la mano derecha y comencé a acariciar a mi gato, aun con la idea de que si iba a sufrir aquel espantoso dolor de cabeza era mejor morirme.

mi gato se removió sobre mi y comenzó a ronronear sin apartar su mirada de la mía, podía sentirle aun cuando apartaba los ojos y miraba de vez en vez el reloj de pared de mi habitación, haciendo cuentas para poder calcular cuando podría hacerme efecto las pastillas para el dolor; pero una ola de calor se apodero de mi cabeza, y ni tuve fuerzas de llevar mis manos a ella para quizá mitigar el dolor; me gire hasta hacerme un ovillo y gemí de dolor, logre presionar esta vez mi cráneo con ambas manos en un intento inútil de mitigar mi sufrimiento

¿porque? ¿que tenia que me causaba tanto dolor?

aun cuando este comenzó a llegar a niveles alarmantes después de llegar a mi departamento, se había presentado de forma ocasional durante el día; me hice aun mas pequeña sobre mi lugar, sintiendo las lamidas de mi gato sobre mi mejilla sin dejar de ronronearme, casi pude jurar que estaba queriendo consolarme, y me enoje conmigo misma al saber que no podría devolverle el cariño por el estado de dolor en el que me estaba sumergiendo

quiero morir

volví a pensar, porque este dolor es agonizante, mas que el cólico pre menstrual o menstrual; mi gato me ronroneo mas duro y pude jurar que decía algún conjuro para calmarme, para controlarme

gemí una vez mas, esta vez considerando altamente la posibilidad de llamar a alguien para que me pueda auxiliar; estire la mano, viendo con un solo ojo mi celular cargándose en la orilla de la cama, pendiendo al vació

pero todo se volvió negro cuando hice mi ultimo intento de tomar el aparato; después de ello nada recuerdo

...

la luz azul en la pared que tenia justo enfrente de mi casi me ciega, era tan intensa que no podía abrir mas de un segundo los ojos o sentía que me los cosía

hice un intento de levantarme pero me percate de que mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no podía ver y no me podía mover; no me sorprendió darme cuenta que tampoco podía hablar

pude notar la presencia de alguien revolotear a mi alrededor, y de fondo escuche los maullidos de un gato, de mi gato; no podía confundirlos con los de algún otro felino, mi Blair era única e inconfundible en todo aspecto

apreté los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas

¿que me había ocurrido? ¿porque estaba así? ¿quien era la persona que estaba conmigo en la habitación? ¿donde estaba? ¿había siquiera salido de mi departamento?

mil y un preguntas mas me abrumaban el pensamiento, no sabia que estaban haciendo conmigo y la pinta de la situación no me daba nada de confianza; entre en pánico al creer que quizá si existía vida alienigena inteligente y había sido secuestrada por ellos, por eso los constantes dolores de cabeza en el día de mi cumpleaños, quizá necesitaban a alguien que hubiera nacido el 21 de noviembre, que cumpliera exactamente veinticinco años, que fuera mujer y que forzosamente tuviera un gato negro de mascota, quizá necesitaban a una rubia natural o a una chica de ojos verdes

quise convencerme de mi descabellada imaginación, aun cuando me aterraba que si estuviera ocurriendo, las otras situaciones que tenia como suposición me aterraban mas; podría haber sido un secuestro o simplemente las ganas de un feminicidio, quizá un enfermo pervertido que se había obsesionado conmigo pero yo nunca lo había notado; ¡oh! ¡Dios! por favor que sea la ultima y quizá así pueda convencer al hombre de compartir nuestras vidas con el solo objetivo de sobrevivir a sus planes macabros

el ruido de una puerta de metal cerrarse me hizo querer abrir una vez mas los ojos, pero me contuve y solo hice el intento de un pestañeo, ya que seguía encendida la luz azul y podía sentir el calor de su luz en mi rostro; los pasos firmes de alguien se aproximaban a mi posición y pude darme cuenta de que mis manos comenzaba a sudar

el caminar de aquella persona; o ser, se detuvo y la suave brisa del movimiento de sus manos sobre mi rozo mis cabellos y me hizo estremecer, o solo me dio la sensación de estremecimiento ya que, seguía sin poder moverme

el susurro de una lengua desconocida me hizo prestar toda mi atención a lo que ocurría, a lo que hablaba muy cerca de mi cuerpo; era como un canto suave, pero empoderado

quiero morir

no podría asegurar que cualquier otra situación me seria mas cómoda o placentera, ya que mi mente se encargo de destruirme en un segundo en millones de supuestas circunstancias que sinceramente, me daban miedo, tanto o mas que el que sentía en aquel instante

los susurros del hombre; porque por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de su sexo, se detuvieron, y pude sentir mi cuerpo ligero y como un cosquilleo me recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla

¿que ocurría?

\- bienvenida, Maka -

•


End file.
